Powders or liquids can be dispensed from dispensing bottles in vending machines and the like. It is convenient to have a reservoir bottle above the dispensing bottle to keep the dispensing bottle filled at all times. The reservoir bottle can be removed, filled, and attached to the dispensing bottle as needed so that the dispensing operation is never interrupted. However, the reservoir bottle often needs to be tipped away from or onto the dispensing bottle to disengage or engage the dispensing bottle. During this procedure material can spill out of the reservoir bottle. A simple and practical valve system to open or close the reservoir bottle during the process of removing or connecting the reservoir bottle to the dispensing bottle would provide a cleaner and safer filling procedure.